There's No Release I See You In My Dreams
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Cordelia found misty having a dirty dream about her, then she decided to make it real.


It had been quite some time since Misty Day had begun sleeping in Cordelia's bed. She knew it was inappropriate but since Cordelia brought Misty back from Hell, after the Seven Wonders, it seemed the only time Misty's nightmares subsided were when she was wrapped safely in Cordelia's arms.

"_It's the right thing to do"_ Cordelia told herself as she climbed into bed with Misty, _"I'm only helping her heal and then she'll be able to sleep in her own bed." _ No matter how often she tried to justify her feelings toward Misty, Cordelia couldn't shake the piece of her that loved sharing her bed with the compassionate swamp witch.

Cordelia was pulled out of her thoughts as Misty scooted closer to her warmth; a silent attempt to coax the supreme into wrapping her arms around the tired witch. A smile tugged at Cordelia's mouth as she willingly took Misty in her arms, ignoring her previous thoughts and the improperness of the situation (something she seemed to be doing more often than not).

"Goodnight Miss Cordelia," Misty sighed contentedly.

"Goodnight Misty," the Supreme replied, tucking a stray curl behind Misty's ear affectionately. Cordelia admired the blush that seemed to creep up the swamp witches's neck in response to Cordelia's touch. She wanted nothing more than to push the rural curls aside and plant soft kisses on the neck of the wild blonde.

_"God, get a grip Cordelia." _The older witch silently chided herself as she softened her grip around Misty, allowing them both to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Cordelia was torn from her slumber, awakened by the quiet sighs that tumbled from Misty's mouth. "Misty?" Cordelia questioned, afraid the younger witch was having a night terror. Her only reply was a low groan that seemed to slip from Misty's mouth and hit Cordelia directly in her core. The Supreme's heart almost beat out of her chest as she assessed the situation.

_" She's still asleep but there is no way this is a nightmare." _Cordelia knew this much; the last time Misty had a nightmare she thrashed violently and screamed out in her sleep. Misty moaned again, this time louder, making Cordelia shiver. The Supreme considered using her sight to peer into the younger witches dreams.

_"Just to make sure she's okay,"_ Cordelia thought attempting to ignore the ache between her thighs created by Misty's soft mewling. Deciding that her actions were rightly justified, Cordelia tentatively reached out a hand and brushed Misty's arm willingly activating her sight. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to intrude on.

Cordelia's mouth dropped open in response to the taboo scene that her sight caused to appear before her. Misty was sprawled out on Cordelia's bed, writhing in pleasure as Cordelia saw her own head buried between Misty's toned thighs.

"Miss Corrrdeliaa.." Misty moaned her name out breathlessly, knotting her fingers in the older witches hair. It was too much. Cordelia ripped herself from Misty's dream unable to function after hearing the Swamp witch say her name the way she wished she would in her deepest fantasies. Her heart raced as she untangled a still sleeping Misty from her arms. A light sweat covered the Supreme's neck while she continued to process what she had just seen.

_"_Oh God,_"_ Cordelia groaned, her core aching painfully. She desperately wanted to wake Misty and bring her dream to life. It took all of Cordelia's self control to remove herself from the bed and go to the greenhouse to clear her lust-hazed mind. Sitting in the greenhouse, Cordelia saw it was only midnight. The supreme took her face into her hands and grumbled; it was going to be a long night. Clearing her mind the only way she knew how, Delia began to tend to her plants. Her efforts to forget the willing witch whimpering in her bed were cut short when Cordelia found one of Misty's shawls lying among the plants.

"God damn it," Cordelia mumbled, angrily tossing her garden shears to the side. She wasn't going to be able to think straight with pieces of Misty scattered all over the greenhouse. She stormed out of what was usually her sanctuary, and wandered idly around the house. Cordelia found herself face to face with her mother's portrait and remembered what an awful supreme her mother was. Taking what she wanted, when she pleased; Fiona blatantly disregarded the well being of the coven. Cordelia felt an unfamiliar rage mixing with her pre-existing lust. It wasn't fair that Fiona got to do whatever the fuck she wanted as a supreme while Cordelia, with the same title, was stuck trying to follow the rules. She was the goddamn supreme. She was in charge _everywhere._ Her rage threatened to boil over.

_"I am the Supreme. I'm going to take what I want, when I want it," _Cordelia thought, sparing Fiona one last glance as she rounded the corner to the stairs. By the time she reached her room, Cordelia felt dizzy with desire and anger. She knew what she wanted and boy was she going to take it.

It was so unlike Cordelia to give into her desires but Misty was still whimpering as Cordelia settled back into the bed; the swamp witches moans were sending her over the edge. Cordelia pressed her front to Misty's back and began to snake her hand down to the younger witches center. Misty unconsciously molded her back to the blonde's front, only waking up when Cordelia cupped her warmth.

"M-m-ms Cordelia?" Misty questioned, unable to determine if she was awake or still within her dream.

"You were having a nightmare, right?" the older witch teased, "I mean you wouldn't stop _moaning_ so I figured I would_ have_ the wake you up." Cordelia practically purred into the shell of Misty's ear, making her shift impossible closer.

" Oh god Miss Cordelia… I'm so sor-." Misty moaned, unable to finish her sentence as Cordelia flirted with the band of the swamp witches panties. Even though the Supreme knew Misty was already aroused, she was still surprised by the warmth and wetness radiating through Misty's underwear.

"Oh Misty, you're _so _wet… I guess you weren't having a nightmare after all," she taunted knowingly. Misty gasped and insisted against Cordelia's hand, unable to form any coherent thoughts. "Were you having a naughty dream?" Cordelia cooed, feigning ignorance and nipping at Misty's ear. Cordelia placed open-mouthed kisses on the younger witches neck while drawing lazy circles over Misty's underwear, close enough to tease but providing her with no friction. "Well Misty?" Cordelia inquired, nipping at Misty's ear again harsher this time, as she was demanding an answer. After hearing no reply, Cordelia removed her hand; Misty whined at the loss of contact.

"Ye-s-s Miss Cordelia." Misty blushed madly, if she weren't so desperate for the Supremes' touch it would have been impossible for her to answer Cordelia; she was unaccustomed to the sudden change in the older witches's demeanor.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Cordelia whispered hotly, trailing her tongue along Misty's jawline. Unable to take anymore taunting, Misty turned to face Cordelia, connecting their lips fiercely. Misty moaned into the other's mouth, straddling her and grinding her hips down hungrily, desperate for friction. Cordelia, insulted by the amount of clothing, quickly removed Misty's nightgown, revealing a flushed chest and plain panties. "So beautiful," Cordelia whispered as she admired Misty's rosy breasts. Before the swamp witch could utter a reply, the Supreme leaned up and swirled her tongue around Misty's nipples.

Misty groaned in pleasure, her hands flying to Cordelia's head, encouraging her to kiss her breasts. Cordelia assaulted her chest, biting at her collar bones, lipping and pinching at her nipples, leaving hickeys wherever she could all while Misty arched her back silently begging for more.

Misty's hips canted, "_Please_," she begged. Cordelia smirked against her nipple giving it a final nip before quickly switching their positions and settling on top of Misty's hips.

"Please _what_?" the older witch challenged, allowing her hand to wander to Misty's center and idly swirl over the soaked patches on Misty's underwear.

"Oh god just fuck me," Misty growled, angrily as she pushed against Cordelia's hand. Delighted by the affect she was having on the younger witch, the Supreme began kissing a trail down Misty's quivering stomach, only pausing to swirl her tongue around the others navel. Deciding the swamp witch had been teased enough, Cordelia hooked her fingers in Misty's ruined panties, easily removing them. The younger witch eagerly arched her back, coyly telling Cordelia to get on with it. While trying to maintain eye contact, the Supreme settled herself between Misty's legs, wrapping her arms around the other's thighs. Cordelia paused to affectionately kiss Misty's inner thigh before bringing her mouth to her center.

"Oh Mist," Cordelia moaned into her wetness, swirling her tongue over Misty's clit before sucking lightly. The Swamp witch couldn't help but cry out, raising her hips to meet Cordelia's mouth and withering in pleasure. Holding Misty's thighs apart, Cordelia plunged her tongue into the curly blonde's center.

"F-f-fuck," Misty whimpered, hands tangling into Cordelias normally neat hair. The younger blonde let out a low moan, recognizing this scene from her earlier dreams. Misty's chest heaved and her lower muscles tightened as she threw her head back. Sensing Misty's need, Cordelia slowly entered her middle finger into her warmth wanting to bring her even more pleasure. "Miss Cor-r-delia," Misty groaned at the sudden intrusion, "More _plea-s-e_." Adding another finger, Cordelia pumped slowly allowing Misty to adjust. The swamp witch bucked her hips, quickening the pace as Cordelia curled her fingers slightly. "Oh god," Misty panted, "Im gonna..," a moan tore through her throat as the older witch wrapped her lips around Misty's clit, still pumping her fingers.

"Come on Mist, cum for me," Cordelia encouraged before placing her mouth back to where Misty needed her. The swamp witches back arched off the bed, stars exploding behind her eyes as she came. Cordelia came up quickly and muffled Misty's cries with a passionate kiss, keeping her fingers within the curly haired blonde until Misty could take no more.

"Oh my God Miss Cordelia," Misty sighed coming down from her high. The older witch silenced her with a gentle kiss before taking her into her arms, allowing both of them to lie down. "Maybe now I'll finally be able ta sleep without gettin them nightmares huh Miss Cordelia?" Misty giggled sheepishly.

"Hmm that's pretty risky Misty, I think you need to sleep in my bed for a bit longer," flirted the Supreme before placing an loving peck on Misty's neck., "But we can talk about that tomorrow, lets get some sleep yeah?"

"I like tha sound of that," replied Misty before snuggling deeper in Cordelia's embrace, eventually falling into a deep sleep, a smile across her face.


End file.
